Vocabulary
Lingo a'' ''b Blending Blending can be used in two ways 1) when referring to lights it can mean the color of the lights. 2) when referring to effects in songs it can mean how well they go together. c'' ''Crew a group of people who work closely together. "Family" d'' ''e Effect(s) Effects refer to the extra things added or the "Sound Effects" you give your tune and lights. f'' ''g Ghosting ghosting is when you click the trigger instead of typing it. Genre A music genre is a conventional category that identifies some pieces of'music' as belonging to a shared tradition or set of conventions. It is to be distinguished from musical form and musical style, although in practice these terms are sometimes used interchangeably. h'' ''i Intro An intro refers to the beginning of a set. The intro draws in the attention and sets the mood for the rest of the set. '' 'j''' k'' ''l Lights Lights are 3d effects on imvu that normally resemble shapes or scenery. Line A line is each time you hit enter Light control When you show you do not have a lot of overlapping and too many lights going on at once. Your lights don't glitch. m'' ''Music vocal or instrumental sounds (or both) combined in such a way as to produce beauty of form, harmony, and expression of emotion. n'' ''o Outro An outro of a set will be the ending to leave the listeners/viewers in a moment of aw. Outros normally bring everything together and conclude the set. p'' ''q r'' ''s Set A Set in the dj community refers to Lights, effects, and tune that has been put together to display a show of the dj's talent. Normally Sets are referred to as numbers first number refers to how many intros there are. The second number refers to the amount of songs are in the set. The third number refers to the amount of outros in your set. Example; 1.1.1 or 1.3.1 Style Style refers to how you dj. What type of djing you prefer. t'' ''Tune Tune refers to the sound, song, or mood of the music you are playing. Most times this is said in a complement; that person complementing saying they like the music. Example; "Tune <3 " u'' ''v w'' ''x y'' ''z Styles A Angelic Refers to an epic style that has a more uplifting tune, most comments refer to the style as "Floating" because it makes you feel like you're in heaven. B Brutality Hard hitting lights (Blinks, strobes) and hard hitting sounds. (different types of core genres) Bass Addict A style that relies on bass to set triggers and lights. C Core A style using multiple "core" genres. Hardcore, Darkcore ect. ect. Chorus/Choir More than two djs djing a set at once. D Dark A closely related to epic style except not as uplifting. The dark style sets a mood that is almost scary but mostly just really thrilling. Duet Two djs djing a set at once. E Epic Epic styles not to be confused with storytellers refers to a style that sets a theme and setting with lights. "Makes you feel like you're in another world" F Freestyle knowing your triggers, effects, lights, ect. and using them at random. G Gamestyle Style based off the use of video games. Or Making a set seem videogame like. H Hard Hard normally miscalled hardstyle or hardcore which are both genres, hard refers to the style of djing which uses hardstyle and hardcore. I Incognito Although it is frowned upon it is the style of ghosting your triggers. J K L Lazy Playing without effects or lights just tune. M N O P Q R Raver Using rainbow like or random flashy lights and electronic songs. S Storytelling Using setting and theme to tell a story with tune, vbs, effects, and sentences. = T U V W X Y Z Genres A a cappella abstract abstract beats abstract hip hop abstract idm abstractro accordion acid house acid jazz acid techno acousmatic acoustic blues acoustic pop adult standards african percussion african rock afrikaans afrobeat afrobeats aggrotech albanian pop album rock albuquerque indie alternative americana alternative country alternative dance alternative emo alternative hardcore alternative hip hop alternative metal alternative metalcore alternative new age alternative pop alternative pop rock alternative r&b alternative rock alternative roots rock ambeat ambient ambient dub techno ambient fusion ambient idm ambient psychill ambient trance anarcho-punk andean anime anime score anti-folk antiviral pop appalachian folk arab folk arab pop arabesk argentine indie argentine reggae argentine rock armenian folk art rock athens indie atmospheric black metal atmospheric post rock atmospheric post-metal aussietronica austindie australian alternative rock australian country australian dance australian hip hop australian indie australian pop austrian hip hop austropop avant-garde avant-garde jazz avantgarde metal axe azonto B'' bachata baile funk balearic balkan brass banda bangla barbershop barnemusikk barnmusik baroque baroque ensemble basque rock bass music bass trip bassline bay area hip hop beach music beatdown beats & rhymes bebop belgian indie belgian rock belly dance belorush bemani benga bhangra big band big beat big room black death black metal black sludge black thrash blackgaze blaskapelle bluegrass blues blues-rock blues-rock guitar bmore bolero boogaloo boogie-woogie bossa nova bossa nova jazz boston rock bounce bouncy house bow pop boy band brass band brass ensemble brazilian composition brazilian gospel brazilian hip hop brazilian indie brazilian pop music brazilian punk breakbeat breakcore breaks brega breton folk brill building pop british alternative rock british blues british brass band british dance band british folk british indie rock british invasion britpop broadway broken beat brooklyn indie brostep brutal death metal brutal deathcore bubble trance bubblegum dance bubblegum pop bulgarian rock byzantine ''C c-pop c64 c86 cabaret cajun calypso canadian country canadian hip hop canadian indie canadian metal canadian pop candy pop cantautor cante flamenco canterbury scene cantopop canzone napoletana capoeira carnatic catstep caucasian folk ccm ceilidh cello celtic celtic christmas celtic punk celtic rock central asian folk chalga chamber pop chanson chanson quebecois chaotic black metal chaotic hardcore charred death chicago blues chicago house chicago indie chicago soul chicano rap children's christmas children's music chilean rock chill groove chill lounge chill-out chill-out trance chillstep chillwave chinese indie rock chinese opera chinese traditional chip hop chiptune choral choro christian alternative rock christian christmas christian dance christian hardcore christian hip hop christian metal christian music christian punk christian rock christmas christmas product cinematic dubstep clarinet classic afrobeat classic belgian pop classic chinese pop classic colombian pop classic czech pop classic danish pop classic dutch pop classic eurovision classic finnish pop classic finnish rock classic french pop classic funk rock classic garage rock classic italian pop classic norwegian pop classic peruvian pop classic polish pop classic psychedelic rock classic rock classic russian pop classic russian rock classic schlager classic soundtrack classic swedish pop classic turkish pop classic venezuelan pop classical classical christmas classical flute classical guitar classical organ classical performance classical period classical piano college a cappella college marching band colombian rock columbus ohio indie comedy comedy rock comic commons complextro composition d concert piano consort contemporary classical contemporary country contemporary folk contemporary jazz contemporary post-bop cool jazz corrosion corsican folk country country blues country christmas country dawn country gospel country road country rock coupe decale coverchill covertrance cowboy western cowpunk crack rock steady croatian pop crossover prog crossover thrash crunk crust punk cryptic black metal cuban rumba cubaton cumbia cumbia funk cumbia sonidera cumbia villera cyber metal czech folk czech rock D dallas indie dance pop dance rock dance-punk dancehall dangdut danish hip hop danish indie danish jazz danish pop danish pop rock dansband danseband dansktop dark ambient dark black metal dark cabaret dark electro-industrial dark hardcore dark jazz dark minimal techno dark progressive house dark psytrance dark wave darkstep death core death metal deathgrind deep acoustic pop deep adult standards deep alternative r&b deep ambient deep baroque deep brazilian pop deep breakcore deep canadian indie deep ccm deep cello deep chill deep chill-out deep christian rock deep classic garage rock deep classical piano deep comedy deep contemporary country deep dance pop deep darkpsy deep deep house deep deep tech house deep delta blues deep disco deep disco house deep discofox deep downtempo fusion deep dub techno deep east coast hip hop deep euro house deep eurodance deep filthstep deep flow deep folk metal deep free jazz deep freestyle deep full on deep funk deep funk house deep g funk deep german indie deep german punk deep gothic post-punk deep happy hardcore deep hardcore deep hardcore punk deep hardstyle deep house deep indian pop deep indie pop deep indie rock deep indie singer-songwriter deep italo disco deep jazz fusion deep jazz guitar deep jazz piano deep latin alternative deep liquid deep liquid bass deep melodic death metal deep melodic hard rock deep melodic house deep melodic metalcore deep minimal techno deep motown deep neo-synthpop deep neofolk deep new wave deep nordic folk deep northern soul deep opera deep orchestral deep orgcore deep pop emo deep pop punk deep power-pop punk deep progressive house deep progressive trance deep psychobilly deep psytrance deep punk rock deep ragga deep rai deep regional mexican deep smooth jazz deep soft rock deep soul house deep soundtrack deep southern soul deep space rock deep string quartet deep sunset lounge deep surf music deep symphonic black metal deep talent show deep tech house deep thrash metal deep trap deep turkish pop deep uplifting trance deep vocal house deep vocal jazz delta blues demoscene denver indie depressive black metal desert blues desi destroy techno detroit hip hop detroit techno didgeridoo digital hardcore dirty south rap dirty texas rap disco disco house disco polo discofox dixieland djent dominican pop doo-wop doom metal doomcore doujin downtempo downtempo fusion downtempo trip hop drama dream pop dreamo drill and bass drone drone folk drone metal drone psych drum and bass drumfunk dub dub techno dubstep dubstep product dubsteppe duranguense dutch hip hop dutch house dutch pop dutch rock E e6fi early music early music ensemble east coast hip hop easy listening ebm ectofolk ecuadoria edm electric blues electro electro dub electro house electro jazz electro latino electro swing electro trash electro-industrial electroacoustic improvisation electroclash electrofox electronic electronica electronicore electropowerpop electropunk emo emo punk enka entehno environmental epicore estonian pop ethereal gothic ethereal wave etherpop ethiopian pop eurobeat eurodance europop euroska eurovision exotica experimental experimental dubstep experimental psych experimental rock F fado fake fallen angel faroese pop fast melodic punk fidget house filmi filter house filthstep fingerstyle finnish hardcore finnish hip hop finnish indie finnish jazz finnish metal finnish pop flamenco flick hop folk folk christmas folk metal folk punk folk rock folk-pop folk-prog folklore argentino folkmusik footwork forro fourth world freak folk freakbeat free improvisation free jazz freestyle french folk french folk pop french hip hop french indie pop french movie tunes french pop french punk french reggae french rock full on funeral doom funk funk carioca funk metal funk rock funky breaks future ambient future garage futurepop G g funk gabba galego gamecore gamelan gangster rap garage pop garage punk garage punk blues garage rock gauze pop gbvfi geek folk geek rock german ccm german hip hop german indie german metal german oi german pop german pop rock german punk german show tunes german techno ghettotech ghoststep girl group glam metal glam rock glitch glitch beats glitch hop glitter trance goa trance goregrind gospel gospel blues gospel reggae gothic alternative gothic americana gothic doom gothic metal gothic post-punk gothic rock gothic symphonic metal grave wave greek hip hop greek house greek indie grim death metal grime grindcore grisly death metal groove metal grunge grunge pop grupera guidance gypsy jazz H hands up happy hardcore hard alternative hard bop hard glam hard house hard rock hard stoner rock hard trance hardcore hardcore breaks hardcore hip hop hardcore punk hardcore techno hardstyle harmonica blues harp hatecore hauntology hawaiian healing heavy alternative heavy christmas heavy gothic rock hi nrg highlife hindustani classical hip hop hip hop quebecois hip hop tuga hip house hip pop hiplife hoerspiel hollywood honky tonk horror punk horrorcore house hungarian hip hop hungarian pop hungarian rock hurban hyphy I icelandic pop idol illbient indian classical indian pop indian rock indie christmas indie dream pop indie emo indie emo rock indie folk indie fuzzpop indie pop indie pop rock indie post-punk indie psych-pop indie r&b indie rock indie shoegaze indie singer-songwriter indietronica indonesian indie indonesian pop indorock industrial industrial metal industrial rock instrumental post rock intelligent dance music irish folk irish indie irish rock iskelma islamic recitation israeli rock italian disco italian folk italian hip hop italian indie pop italian jazz italian pop italian pop rock italian progressive rock italian punk italo dance J j-alt j-ambient j-core j-dance j-idol j-indie j-metal j-pop j-poppunk j-poprock j-punk j-rap j-rock j-theme jam band jangle pop jangle rock japanese jazztronica japanese psychedelic japanese r&b japanese standards japanese traditional japanoise jazz jazz bass jazz blues jazz brass jazz christmas jazz funk jazz fusion jazz metal jazz orchestra jazz trio jerk jig and reel judaica jug band juggalo jump blues jump up jumpstyle jungle K k-hop k-indie k-pop k-rock kabarett karneval kc indie kindermusik kirtan kiwi rock kizomba klapa klezmer kompa kraut rock kuduro kurdish folk kwaito L la indie laboratorio laiko latin latin alternative latin christian latin christmas latin electronica latin hip hop latin jazz latin metal latin pop latvian pop lds leeds indie levenslied liedermacher light music lilith liquid funk lithumania liturgical lo star lo-fi louisiana blues louisville indie lounge lounge house lovers rock lowercase luk thung M madchester maghreb magyar makossa malagasy folk malaysian pop mallet mambo mande pop mandopop manele marching band mariachi martial industrial mashup math pop math rock mathcore mbalax medieval medieval rock meditation melancholia melbourne bounce mellow gold melodic death metal melodic hard rock melodic hardcore melodic metalcore melodic power metal melodic progressive metal memphis blues memphis hip hop memphis soul merengue merengue urbano merseybeat metal metal guitar metalcore metropopolis mexican indie mexican rock-and-roll mexican son mexican traditional miami bass michigan indie microhouse military band minimal minimal dub minimal dubstep minimal melodic techno minimal tech house minimal techno minimal wave mizrahi mod revival modern blues modern classical modern country rock modern downshift modern free jazz modern performance modern southern rock modern uplift monastic moombahton morna motivation motown movie tunes mpb musica para ninos musiikkia lapsille musique concrete musique pour enfants muziek voor kinderen N nasheed nashville sound native american necrogrind neo classical metal neo honky tonk neo mellow neo metal neo soul neo soul-jazz neo-industrial rock neo-pagan neo-progressive neo-psychedelic neo-rockabilly neo-singer-songwriter neo-synthpop neo-trad metal neo-traditional country neoclassical neofolk nepali nerdcore neue deutsche harte neue deutsche welle neurofunk neurostep new age new age piano new americana new beat new jack smooth new jack swing new orleans blues new orleans jazz new rave new romantic new tribe new wave new wave pop new weird america ninja nintendocore nl folk no wave noise noise pop noise punk noise rock nordic folk nordic house norteno northern irish indie northern soul norwegian gospel norwegian hip hop norwegian jazz norwegian metal norwegian pop norwegian punk norwegian rock nu age nu disco nu electro nu gaze nu jazz nu metal nu skool breaks nu-cumbia nueva cancion nursery nwobhm nwothm nz indie O oi old school hip hop old-time opera operatic pop opm oratory orchestral organic ambient orgcore orquesta tipica orquesta tropical oshare kei ostrock outer hip hop outlaw country outsider outsider house P p funk pagan black metal pagode pakistani pop permanent wave persian pop persian traditional perth indie peruvian rock piano blues piano rock piedmont blues pinoy alternative pipe band poetry polish hip hop polish indie polish jazz polish pop polish punk polish reggae polka polynesian pop polyphony pop pop christmas pop emo pop house pop punk pop rap pop rock popgaze porro portland indie portuguese pop portuguese rock post rock post-disco post-disco soul post-grunge post-hardcore post-metal post-post-hardcore post-punk power blues-rock power electronics power metal power noise power pop power violence power-pop punk praise progressive alternative progressive bluegrass progressive electro house progressive house progressive metal progressive psytrance progressive rock progressive trance progressive trance house progressive uplifting trance protopunk psych gaze psychedelic blues-rock psychedelic rock psychedelic trance psychill psychobilly pub rock puerto rican rock punjabi punk punk blues punk christmas punk ska punta Q qawwali quebecois quiet storm R r&b ragga jungle ragtime rai ranchera rap rap metal rap metalcore rap rock raw black metal re:techno reading rebetiko reggae reggae fusion reggae rock reggaeton regional mexican relaxative remix renaissance retro electro retro metal rhythm and boogie riddim rio de la plata riot grrrl rock rock catala rock en espanol rock gaucho rock noise rock steady rock-and-roll rockabilly romanian pop romanian rock romantic roots reggae roots rock rumba russian alternative russian hip hop russian pop russian punk russian rock rva indie S salsa salsa international samba saxophone schlager schranz scorecore scottish rock scratch screamo screamo punk screamocore seattle indie sega serialism sertanejo sertanejo tradicional sertanejo universitario sevdah shanty sheffield indie shibuya-kei shimmer pop shimmer psych shiver pop shoegaze show tunes singaporean pop singer-songwriter sinhala ska ska punk ska revival skate punk skiffle skinhead oi skinhead reggae skweee slam death metal slash punk slc indie sleaze rock sleep slovak hip hop slovak pop slovenian rock slow core sludge metal smooth jazz smooth urban r&b soca soda pop soft rock solipsynthm soukous soul soul blues soul christmas soul flow soul jazz soundtrack south african jazz southern gospel southern hip hop southern rock southern soul southern soul blues space rock spanish classical spanish folk spanish hip hop spanish indie pop spanish indie rock spanish invasion spanish new wave spanish pop spanish pop rock spanish punk spanish reggae speed garage speed metal speedcore spoken word spytrack steampunk steelpan stl indie stomp and flutter stomp and holler stomp and whittle stomp pop stoner metal stoner rock straight edge street punk stride string band string folk string quartet substep sunset lounge suomi rock surf music swamp blues swamp pop swedish alternative rock swedish hard rock swedish hip hop swedish indie pop swedish indie rock swedish jazz swedish metal swedish pop swedish pop punk swedish prog swedish punk swedish reggae swedish soft pop swedish synthpop swing swirl psych swiss folk swiss hip hop swiss rock symphonic black metal symphonic metal symphonic rock synthpop T taiwanese pop talent show tango tech house technical brutal death metal technical death metal techno teen pop tejano tekno terrorcore texas blues texas country thai indie thai pop thrash core thrash metal thrash-groove metal throat singing tibetan tico timba tin pan alley traditional blues traditional british folk traditional country traditional folk traditional funk traditional irish folk traditional reggae traditional rock 'n roll traditional rockabilly traditional scottish folk traditional ska traditional soul traditional swing trance trance hop trap music trapstep trash rock triangle indie tribal house tribute trip hop tropical trova turbo folk turkish alternative turkish classical turkish folk turkish hip hop turkish jazz turkish pop turkish rock turntablism twee indie pop twee pop twin cities indie tzadik U uk dub uk garage uk hip hop uk post-punk ukrainian rock ukulele unblack metal underground hip hop underground latin hip hop underground pop rap underground power pop underground rap uplifting trance urban contemporary usbm V vallenato vancouver indie vapor house vaporwave vegan straight edge vegas indie velha guarda venezuelan rock video game music vienna indie vietnamese pop viking metal vintage chanson vintage country folk vintage gospel vintage jazz vintage reggae vintage rockabilly vintage schlager vintage swedish pop vintage swing vintage swoon vintage tango vintage western violin viral pop visual kei vocal house vocal jazz vocaloid volksmusik W warm drone welsh rock west african jazz west coast rap western swing wind ensemble witch house wonky» workout world world chill world christmas world fusion worship wrestling wrock Y ye ye yoik yugoslav rock Z zeuhl zillertal zim zolo zouglou zouk zydeco